Impossible
by Brentinator
Summary: "Hey, Detective West. Can I help you?" "It's Barry. He's sick." "But that's impossible. With his metabolism, he shouldn't be able to get sick. He must've gotten poisoned or something." "Look, I don't know if it's something as wild as a metahuman or as simple as the flu." Friendship SnowBarry! Set in season 1


**Hey guys!**

 **So, my sister and I started watching The Flash, but we're on episode 17, so...if I have anything wrong, don't kill me! I'm still a newbie!**

 **Also, this is friendship SnowBarry, but if you wanna read it as romance, go ahead.**

 **And cut me some slack, this is the first adult superhero show I've written for, so...**

 **And now, on with the story!**

The night started out normal.

Barry, Cisco and Catlin all went to the bar and while Barry and Cisco were playing against each other in a game of pool, Catlin was trying to figure out which formula could get Barry drunk, and they were all failing.

"Catlin, I don't think it's gonna work. My metabolism just keeps burning through the alcohol."

"I'll keep working on it. We'll figure it out, Barry."

Barry nodded as a small ache started creeping into his head.

"Hey guys? I'm starting to get a headache, so I think I'm gonna head out. I'll see you tomorrow." He told them, grabbing his jacket before leaving the bar.

He contemplated calling a Uber or a taxi since his head was rapidly getting worse, but decided to just go ahead and speed back to the house.

He stopped outside of the door as his head started pounding hard in his skull, along with a small amount of nausea starting to build up in his stomach.

He went inside where Joe was sitting, going through several files, and Barry could tell they were on his mother's case.

Barry gently knocked on the doorframe, making the older male turn around.

"Hey Bar. What are you doing home so early, It's only eleven. You doing OK?"

"Yeah, just tired. I'm gonna go ahead and head up."

"Goodnight, Barry." He smiled, turning back to his work as Barry sighed.

"Night Joe."

Before going up the stairs to his room and laying down, praying the nausea would pass and the headache would go away and falling asleep.

Barry woke up from his sleep with a aching head and horrible nausea, knowing that if he tried to get to the bathroom, vomit would be on the floor faster then he could run.

He focused as he tried to run to the bathroom, but ended up collapsing in the hall where the drinks and his dinner spilled all over the floor while he loudly retched, trying to catch his breath.

Joe woke up a few minutes later to the noise of vomiting, something he had only heard in recent years when Iris had hangover, but he immediately remembered that his daughter no longer lived there and that Barry was the only one.

He got up immediately to see Barry dry heaving on the floor beside a large puddle of vomit in front of him.

"Easy, Barr." He told him, placing his hand on Barry's back.

Barry stopped dry heaving and was able to sit up against the wall while Joe grabbed a bowl from downstairs, handing it to his foster son.

"I thought you couldn't get drunk."

"I can't."

Joe reached up and placed his warm hand on Barry's forehead, feeling the radiating heat come off.

"You're pretty hot, Barr."

"I-I'm fine." Barry replied as he started to stand up before Joe held his arm and helped him.

"I don't think that is fine. Get back to bed, I'll clean this up."

Barry just shook his head as he cleaned it up with his speed, before puking again in the bowl.

"Bed. Now." Joe told him, watching him stumble back to his room.

Now eight a.m, Joe was heading to work, but when he got to the living room, he saw Barry asleep on the couch, clearly shivering due to the fever he was running.

He pulled out his cell phone, calling Catlin.

"Hey, Detective West. Can I help you?"

"It's Barry. He's sick."

"But that's impossible. With his metabolism, he shouldn't be able to get sick. He must've gotten poisoned or something." Catlin told him, making Joe sigh.

"Look, I don't know if it's something as wild as a metahuman or as simple as the flu. Point is, I need someone to watch him, and since he's obviously not coming to S.T.A.R. labs today..."

"I'm a doctor, not a babysitter."

"I know, but just figure out what's wrong with him, and then you can call Iris to make sure he's OK. I'll leave a key for you under the small rock."

A long sigh was heard on the other end of the phone before a simple.

"Fine. I'll be over there in ten."

Joe nodded, hanging up the phone just as Barry woke up, seeming to be in a panic.

"Easy, I got you." Joe told him, leading Barry to relax on the couch.

"Catlin is gonna be here in a few minutes, but I'm gonna head out. Feel better, Barr." Joe smiled, opening the door as Barry weakly waved from his position on the couch before falling back to sleep.

Catlin pulled up in front of the house, getting out of the car and realising Joe was long gone. She lifted the rock up to see a sliver key, which she picked up before unlocking the door and walking in, silently begging she would be able to figure out what was wrong with the scarlet speedster.

She saw Barry was laying on the couch, asleep, shivering, wrapped in a blanket with the TV quietly playing in the background before noticing the bowl beside him, cringing at the thought, gently shaking his shoulder.

"Joe...let me sleep."

"It's Caitlin, Barry. Wake up."

"No, Caitlin...must sleep..."

"Just let me check you out." Catlin sighed as Barry finally opened his eyes, looking straight at her. "Open up. I gotta take your temperature."

She placed the thermometer in his mouth as she got up to clean out the bowl and wrap the blanket around him tighter.

However, while she was cleaning out the bowl, she heard the sound of the thermometer hitting the floor before loud retching filled the house.

Caitlin immediately ran into the living room, as Barry continued to throw up on the rug while holding his stomach as Caitlin picked up the thermometer, before going over to Barry, gently rubbing his back before he finally fell back onto the couch.

She grabbed a small cloth and handed it to him so he could wipe off his face while she moved the rug out of the way, before lifting up Barry's arm, placing the thermometer under it.

"Stay still." She told him as she wiped the rest of his face before putting the cloth with the rug and putting the bowl back beside Barry, feeling him shake and shiver under her touch.

"While we're waiting, can you tell me your symptoms?"

"N-nausea, h-headache, sto-stomach p-pain, sh-shaking, a-and vo-vomiting." Barry replied through chattering teeth as Caitlin sighed.

"I think your shakes are getting worse."

Just as the thermometer beeped, and she pulled it out from under his arm.

"104.5."

Barry shot up after hearing that.

"Is-isn't th-that a-a dead-deadly temp-temperature?"

"Well, for a normal human, yes. But for a metahuman? Since your body can take much more, this is low grade."

Barry nodded as he laid back on the couch while Caitlin grabbed another blanket, laying it on him.

"Get some rest. You should be able to beat this sickness in a couple of days, but I can't give you anything for your headache, your metabolism will burn through it."

"T-thanks Ca-Caitlin..." He smiled before sitting up, panic clear in his eyes before Caitlin placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you gonna be sick again?" She asked before he bolted out of the room...and the house.

Barry tried to force himself to stop, as he felt his stomach churning while he ran faster then the speed of sound, and after puking a few times, he stopped inside a living room that was extremely familiar, and that's when it hit him. He was in the house that he had lived in for eleven years, and the room where his mother was killed and his father was wrongly convicted.

Flashback...

"Mom!" Barry screamed as he watched his mom being engulfed in yellow and red lightning.

"Barry, don't!"

"Mom!"

"Stay back!"

"MOM!" Barry yelled at the top of his lungs with tears in his eyes as he could barley hear his father in the distance.

"Nora!" Before he grabbed Barry's shoulders. "Run, Barry, run!"

The next thing Barry knew, he was outside, alone.

End of flashback...

Caitlin was able to find Barry a few minutes later with the help of Joe and he was a absolute wreck.

He was sitting on the sidewalk outside of his old house, his knees were pulled up to his chest with his head down as his body shook with sobs, Caitlin gently placing her hand on his back.

"It's OK, Barry." She whispered as he quietly replied.

"I-I cou-could'nt sa-save h-her."

"Shh." Caitlin soothed, gently lifting his face up, bringing his eyes to hers. "Let's get you to S.T.A.R. labs, figure out why your powers went haywire, sound good?"

Barry nodded as she helped him off the sidewalk before getting him in her car as she started driving to the answer to the problem.

The two were now in S.T.A.R. labs as Caitlin started monitoring Barry's vitals while strapping him down, just to keep him from subconsciously running off again.

"Can you take this strap off? They are digging into my skin." Barry complained while trying to wiggle out before Caitlin laid her hand on his chest, while he calmed down.

"I don't want you to run off again, but I'll loosen them a bit." She smiled as she adjusted the restraint over his legs, before turning back to the monitors.

"How bad is it?" Barry asked quietly with wide eyes as he started to sit up.

"It seems to be a stomach virus, but with your advanced healing, I'd give you two or three days before you're back to normal."

Barry nodded as he relaxed, before Caitlin sat on the edge of the bed, beside his feet, setting her hand on his lower leg.

"So, are you OK?"

"No. I'm sick, starving, and can't keep stuff down." Barry joked as Caitlin grabbed a lemon lime Gatorade, handing it to him as he sat up.

"Little sips." Caitlin warned before adding. "I meant, about earlier. You were in pretty bad shape when I saw you."

"I'm OK, Caitlin. But hey, thanks. You could've done anything else today, and you choose to take care of the nearly dead Flash." Barry smiled as Caitlin smiled back.

"I'm your doctor. And your friend. Just don't do this again."

"No promises."

The end.


End file.
